


Reunion After the Storm ChaseMarsh

by fragileKnight1



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Chasemarsh prompt: Victoria is back in the Bay for the first time in years, and desperate for an NA meeting finds one that's being held at a local church... Kate's church.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Reunion After the Storm ChaseMarsh

Victoria hated being late but it took her a while to find the church since it was her first meeting in Arcadia. She had been sober for almost two years and thought she had beaten her habits but then she confiscated some uppers and diet pills from one of her students and the urges came back.

She took a seat near the exit and watched the meeting’s host, Kate Snow, step up to the podium after talking with someone on the phone about New York City. She looked around the room with a warm smile and said, “I see we have some new faces with us tonight so how about you all introduce yourselves before we begin?”

Victoria swallowed and fidgeted as one by one others stood to tell a little about themselves and when it was her turn she stood slowly and said, “My name is Victoria Chase,” She paused for a moment when she noticed Kate staring at her with what looked like fear and shook it off before continuing, “And I have been sober for almost two years. I was living in LA but got a job offer teaching photography at Blackwell and decided to move here a couple of months ago.”

Victoria sat back down and after two hours of tears and awkward stories drove over to the Two Whales for a late night cup of coffee. She was still thinking about the look that Kate gave her when the woman came into the diner and sat down at the counter.

Victoria looked at her for a few moments before deciding to join her at the counter and ordered a slice of pie before saying, “Do we know each other?”

“Remember that story you told about how your drug habit started after you bullied a girl into trying to kill herself?” Kate frowned, “That was me.”

“Kate Marsh?”

“So you do remember my name.” Kate thanked the waitress for the coffee, “I guess we both have changed a lot in the seven years since then. I got married, divorced, and I am trying to raise a little girl.”

“You look really good.” Victoria played with her half empty cup and shook her head no when the waitress asked if she wanted more, “And I haven’t really done anything with my life. I lost my old job because of my habit and never could maintain a relationship for long.”

“I...”

“I should have come to the hospital. I should have asked for you to forgive me. I was a monster.”

“You were young and stupid.” Kate took hold of Victoria's hand, “And I have forgave you a long time ago. I just wish I could forget.”

“I wish I could go back in time and be your friend instead of your enemy.”

“Well going back is impossible, but how about going forward?” Kate smiled, “We could go forward as friends.”

“I would love that.”

Kate ordered her own slice of pie and held up her cup of coffee as she said, “To the future. May we both continue to heal.”

Victoria tapped her cup against Kate’s and said, “Amen to that.”

After tipping the waitress they walked out together still talking about little things that had happened to them instead of the bad and Victoria hit the remote starter on her phone but a few seconds after starting it died. 

Kate walked over and said, “What is wrong?”

“It won’t start.” Victoria shook her head, “I don’t know why.”

“Well it is too late to call a cab so I will give you a ride home.” Kate looked at the boxes in the back of the car, “Where are you staying at?”

“The Silver Woods Bed and Breakfast on Black Street.” Victoria rubbed the back of her neck, “I am still looking for a place to stay.”

“That is no good.” Kate shook her head, “I have an extra room at my place. It is close to Blackwell and if you do start to struggle I will be nearby to help you.”

“No, I don’t want to impose.” Victoria looked at the dead car, “But I guess staying the night won’t be that big of deal. Alright Ms. Snow you will have me as a house guest for one night.”

Victoria climbed into the passenger side of Kate’s minivan and shook her head when Kate put in a gospel CD but didn’t complain out loud. If anything she found it to be cute how much Kate hadn’t changed. It felt nice to know that there was something stable in her life now. She looked at Kate who was singing along with the song and smiled at how cute she looked before quickly shaking off the thoughts. 

Victoria took a deep breath and looked away from Kate before saying, “So you have a little girl. What is she like?”

“Laura Maxine Snow.” Kate smiled, “She just turned five and she is an absolute handful. A few months ago Max and Chloe...You remember Max at least...”

Victoria swallowed and hugged herself at the memory. Max was a great person and another that she tried to destroy for just being different. The memories brought with them guilt and she dug her fingernails into arm to force them back down. “I remember how awful I was to her.”

Kate reached over and took Victoria’s hand to help her come back and said, “They asked to babysit because they are hoping to adopt one day and they managed to get kicked out of that new mall they just built on the highway leading to Seattle. Instead of stopping Laura from grabbing coins out of the fountain Chloe joined her in the fountain and Max took pictures.”

“I don’t think I ever got to meet Chloe.”

“You would definitely remember her if you did.” Kate laughed, “Smart but no commonsense. She is a person whose natural curiosity trumps her self-preservation instincts. Like how she thought she could color over her sleeve tattoo with a permanent marker.”

“So they are the chaos aunts that send your daughter gifts that are probably occupying a shelf in your closet until she is older?”

“That is a pretty accurate description, but they send mostly normal toys.” Kate sighed, “They sent a Batgirl costume once for Halloween and I couldn't get her to stop wearing it until Christmas.”

“Please tell me you have pictures of that.” 

“I do.” Kate pulled into her driveway, “It was absolutely adorable for the first week.”

Victoria stepped out and stopped to look at the crosses hanging from the branches of the sapling in the front yard and the little crosses scattered through the flowerbeds. The house itself was larger than the others on the street with two stories, garage, and unlike the others wasn’t a dull blue or white. It was a sunny yellow with a stained glass mural of a lighthouse built into the front door. “You make sure your house stands apart.”

“Well some of this started because of my conflicts with the Homeowners Association, but once I got started I couldn’t stop.” Kate laughed and opened the front door for Victoria, “Give me a moment to pay my babysitter and I will show you to your room.”

“I was just going to crash on the couch.” Victoria smiled, “You don’t mind if I do that do you?”

“Alright, but you are missing out on a super comfy memory foam mattress for a lumpy couch from a thrift shop.” 

“It will be fine.” 

Victoria walked into the living room and looked over the collectibles placed on high shelves to keep them away from Laura and sat down on the couch when Kate left the room. She fluffed up the throw pillows and laid down with the intention of going to sleep, but when Kate came back in she got a heavy blanket and pillow dropped on her head.


End file.
